Two Worlds Collide
by othlvr16
Summary: Every story has a beginning, middle and end. Life has seconds, minutes, hours, weeks, months and years. How you spend those seconds, minutes, hours, weeks, months and years that is completely up to you? BALEY LOVE STORY!
1. Prologue

**A/N-A new story, what else is new…This story is a bit different from my other ones. This one is a Baley story. **_**Just Breathe **_**will eventually have an update…just a bit stuck so hopefully by writing this Baley story I can get out of my writer's block. Like I said this is a bit different so hopefully it will work out and hopefully my fellow Baley fans will enjoy it. It's a bit different for me because I know how I want to start and end this story as well as set it up for a possible sequel. Enjoy!**

* * *

18 year old Samantha Davis sat in her living room with the laptop on her legs. She was staring at a blank document willing her fingers to move. Nothing seemed to happen. Sam glanced around the room and smiled when she saw her family. She had to admit it was a pretty good family. Siblings and Parents even a few pets. She looked toward the kitchen and smiled at her parents who were in each other's arms looking out at the snow falling. Sam smiles and starts typing on her computer….

_Where does a story truly begin? In life, there are seldom clear-cut beginnings, those moments when we can, in looking back, say that everything started. Yet there are moments when fate intersects with our daily lives, setting in motion a sequence of events whose outcome we could never have foreseen._

_I haven't been there from the start, but I have been there for awhile. This story is about Haley James and Brooke Davis, a story about forbidden love. The love between a teacher and a student, both with their own pasts, yet found something in each other. It's not only about love, but family as well._

_Like I said, I haven't been there through it all, but I've been there for 3 years. The stories that I was told was something else, but in a way the best love story I have ever heard. Find out what happens when two lives collide._

_Every story has a beginning, middle and end._

_Life has seconds, minutes, hours, weeks, months and years._

_How you spend those seconds, minutes, hours, weeks, months and years that is completely up to you?_

* * *

**A/N-It's short, but sweet and I hope you love it. If you want me to continue let me know and I promise I'll have a longer chapter up. The first paragraph is from Nicholas Spark's **_**A Bend in the Road.**_


	2. Ch 1 New Starts

**A/N-I promised a new chapter and here it is. There isn't any dialogue, but I think a look into Brooke and Haley's past would be perfect. It gives you a sense for the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: New Starts**

**September, 2000**

Haley James, 23, has had a pretty good life. She's a native of New York and she's been there her whole life.

Growing up the only person that Haley could really turn to was her one and only older sister Quinn. Quinn James was only older than her by a year so they were pretty close, always has been since they were little.

Haley's parents were around most of the time, Lydia and Jimmy James. Lydia was a stay at home mom which was a little weird for some families in New York, but that's what Lydia had decided to do when Quinn was born. Jimmy James works as an investor and makes a pretty good living.

Throughout Haley's child hood she was sometimes shy and she was friendly to most. During her high school career she was a tutor, a famous one at that. She was popular with not so school friendly students at St. Jefferson Preparatory.

During her senior year she met a boy, Miles Ryan, a nice guy who was her friend first. He knew most of her secrets and even some if her most private ones. She told him once that she experimented with girls and he laughed and said it was totally cool with him if she was gay. She hit him and said she wasn't. That was when they had their first kiss.

A few months later, they had sex for the first time. Both Haley and Miles thought it was weird and weren't really interested in trying it again. Haley knew that for sure. She had another gender in mind, pretty much summing up her doubts.

2 months later was when everything changed for Haley James and Miles Ryan. The doctor confirmed her of her pregnancy and to say the least she wasn't pleased neither was Ryan. Eventually they came to terms with the idea and came up with the only option that they agreed on, which was to keep the baby.

At 18 years old Haley James gave birth to Lexie Marie Ryan. Haley had given birth to Lexie a month before Haley was to deliver her valedictorian speech at her graduation.

When senior year ended Haley and Miles talked about what were to happen to Lexie as they did their schooling. Haley would keep Lexie while Miles went to law school and Haley went to NYU to get her teaching degree all the while taking care of her daughter.

Miles would see Lexie as much as he could and that made Haley happy.

The college years went by pretty fast and when Miles told Haley he passed his bars she was so happy for him. Miles now was a corporate lawyer and loves his job.

Haley received a job offer at a school in a small town in North Carolina. She accepted and noticed that she would be working at Tree Hill High in a town called Tree Hill. She had visited there once and she instantly fell in love with it.

It was decided that Haley and Lexie would move to Tree Hill and Miles would come down as often as he could to see his daughter and that a month out of the summer Miles would bring Lexie back to New York with him. They would talk on the phone and Lexie quickly agreed. There wasn't much you could deny with being only 5 years old.

Haley drove past the 'Welcome to Tree Hill' sign and looked into the rearview mirror to see her blonde haired, hazel eyed daughter sleeping in the back seat. Her daughter was her pride and joy. This was a new start, not only for her, but for her daughter as well.

* * *

Brooke Penelope Davis was known at Tree Hill High as the popular cheerleader. Others have seen her as the town slut, but what she really was looking for was love, always has been. Brooke's home life is tough. Her parents, Richard and Victoria Davis are never around so they leave their 17 year old daughter alone in a lonely house.

The things that have kept Brooke strong have been her friends, Peyton Sawyer and Nathan and Lucas Scott. She's known Peyton since she was 8 and has known Lucas and Nathan since their freshman year of high school when Nathan started dating Peyton. Currently though, Peyton was dating the other Scott brother.

Brooke's one night stands have ranged from men to women. Peyton was shocked, but still didn't change the fact that Brooke was her best friend it didn't matter that she was bi, straight, gay or purple. She was Brooke Davis, her friend.

The two relationships that Brooke Davis ever really had was during her freshman and junior year of high school. Freshman year was the first time that Brooke Davis had a girlfriend. Her name was Julie and her first love also the woman she lost her virginity to. Only Julie broke her heart when she had to move effectively ending their 7 month relationship. After Julie left Brooke spent most of her sophomore year with one-night stands. During her junior year she and Lucas had a relationship. She loved him and he loved her, but he also loved Peyton. After Brooke found out that Lucas held Peyton in his heart too she let him go and told him to get the girl he loved. He was just lucky Peyton and Nathan weren't dating.

She told herself that finally as senior year rolled around she was going to find love.

As Brooke looked at herself in the mirror she knew that she would turn some heads.

She really had NO idea how right she was.

* * *

**A/N-I only made Haley have one sister because I think her having 5 is ridiculous especially when we have only seen two in the show and I HATE Taylor so that's why I mentioned Quinn. As for part of Brooke's past, I decided to change a little bit of it and having Brooke had a previous relationship with a girl would really work for this story plus it adds drama later into the story. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	3. Ch 2 First Day

**A/N-Here is another chapter…sorry it took a little bit, but I haven't really been in the mood. I did manage to write this out in about an hour so feel lucky today…I hope you enjoy…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: First Day

Haley James walked into her daughter's room and gently shook her awake.

"Lexie, baby, it's time to wake up."

Haley laughed when she say Lexie clutch at her blanket tighter and groaned.

"Lexie Ryan, up now…we have to get you to school baby girl."

Lexie yawned and slowly opened up her eyes.

"I don't wanna go to school."

Haley sighs and sits down on her daughter's bed.

"I know sweetie…it's a new school, but I'm sure you will make new friends and everything…you know I am starting a new school too."

Lexie sat up and looked at her mother.

"Yeah, but you get to be with all the cool people."

Haley laughs and starts to tickle her daughter.

"The only cool person is you Lexie Ryan."

After Lexie's laughing was controlled she got off of her bed and walked over to her dresser. Haley stood up from the bed and walked to the door.

"Just a few more minutes babe and we need to go."

"Okay mommy."

Haley smiles and shuts Lexie's door. God she loved her daughter.

* * *

Brooke pulled into the parking lot of her school and smiled as soon as she shut her car door. Peyton, Lucas, and Nathan were sitting at their usual table in the quad waiting for her like always.

Brooke walks up to her group and says hi as do they.

Brooke sits down next to Peyton.

"You guys all ready for a new year of school," Lucas asks with a smile.

"Only you Lucas Scott would be this excited about school," Brooke states.

"Of course, it means a new basketball season and this year we are definitely going to state, right Nate?"

"I sure hope so…I heard it was going to be Whitey's last season as a couch."

"Then we have to make it the best year ever."

Peyton and Brooke nod in agreement. Peyton looks at Brooke and smiles.

"So, B. Davis who are you trying to impress?"

Brooke shrugs her shoulders.

"If I didn't know any better it would be for Julie," Nathan says and receives a glare from his friends. "Sorry."

Brooke takes a breath.

"It's okay, you are still jealous that I got her and you didn't," Brooke says with a smirk.

"Brooke, have you heard from her lately?" Peyton asks.

Brooke shakes her head.

"Just a few e-mails here and there, but that's it."

"I forget to mention to you guys earlier, but did you hear about the new English teacher," Nathan asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No, why?" Brooke asks.

"Just wondering," Nathan shrugs his shoulders. "Just that Tim said she was hot."

"Not very much to go on. Tim thinks anything that can walk is hot," Brooke says with a laugh.

"True, anyways, I guess we will find out soon. We have her in 10 minutes."

"Just great…this is probably going to be the one class I fail," Brooke proclaims.

"Why is that?" Lucas asks.

"Because if she's really hot…I am going to spend most of my time staring at her ass than at my work."

The group erupted into laughter and continued to talk until the bell rang.

* * *

Haley James walked into her empty classroom and smiled. She loved everything about standing in front of a group of students to talk about Literature, one of her many passions. As a teacher Haley believed that they should go above and beyond what they were supposed to do like help students outside of the classroom if they had family problems or needed guidance. Haley was found to be one of the most respected new teachers and was liked very easily.

Haley picked up the chalk and wrote her name on the chalk board as she was doing that the students of her first class walked in and took their seats. Nathan, and Lucas sat towards the back and Brooke and Peyton sat in front of them towards the middle. Peyton, Lucas and Nathan chuckled when they saw where Brooke was looking like she said she would spend more time looking at her teacher's ass than her own work.

Haley puts the chalk down and faces her students with a smile on her face. Haley instantly caught the eye of a brunette with brown hair. Afraid of staring too long she looked at the rest of the students.

"Good morning class, my name is Haley James and I just moved here. I figured I would start class by telling you some things about myself. I'm 23 years old and I just finished my student teaching in New York, where I am from. I have a daughter, Lexie, she's 5 years old and I love very much. Not married I love English and I hope that you will too."

As Haley started teaching Peyton leaned closer to Brooke and whispered in her ear.

"You know you can't have her right?"

Brooke ignored her and Peyton went back to taking notes.

"We'll see, we will see," Brooke whispers with a smile on her face as she too starts to talk notes.

* * *

Haley James leaned against her car in Tree Hill Elementary school's parking lot waiting for her daughter to come out. Haley's day was a good one, but it seemed to be hard to get the brunette girl's face out of her mind. Later, she found out that her name was Brooke Davis and she smiled at the fact. The name suited her. She quickly forgot all about the teenager when she saw her daughter running towards her with a smile on her face.

"Mommy, mommy look what I got," Lexie says as she hands Haley a piece of paper.

Haley looks at it and smiles.

"That's great baby, awesome work," Haley says referring to the drawing that Lexie drew.

Lexie climbed into the car when Haley opened the door for her. As soon as Haley got into her car Lexie started telling her about her day.

"Did you make any new friends?" Haley asks.

"Yep, there's this girl named Piper and she's really cool and then there was this mean boy named Ashton. I don't really like him, but my teacher was cool."

As Lexie continued to tell her mother about her day Haley soon again found away to get Brooke Davis stuck in her mind. _Oh boy _she thought_ this can't be good._


	4. Ch 3 Avoidance

**A/N-I'm loving the reviews that I am getting for this story…I also think that this maybe my best Baley story so far as do some of you…You may hate me for the beginning of this chapter, but hopefully by the end it won't be so bad. I just decided to get the ball rolling a little bit by the end.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Avoidance**

Haley James sat in her class room during her prep hour going through work. It's been a week since she first started and she absolutely loved it. Helping students and being a role model to some.

It's also been a week since Brooke Davis was still in her mind. Her thoughts always drifted off to her and no matter what she couldn't get Brooke out of her head. It still didn't help when she was thinking about her daughter.

Haley was in the middle of grading tests when a knock was at her door. She looks up and sees none other than the Brooke Davis.

"Brooke, what can I do for you?"

"Miss James, I was wondering if you could help me with the latest assignment that you signed to us the other day," Brooke says with a smile.

"Um sure, but don't you have class?"

Brooke smiles at Haley and steps closer to her.

"Nope, it's my free period."

Brooke stand next to Haley and takes out her paper. Haley looks at Brooke and takes the paper from Brooke.

"What do you need help with?"

"Everything," Brooke whispers in her ear causing Haley to shiver.

Brooke starts kissing behind Haley's ear and Haley lets out a moan.

"B-Brooke, we can't d-do t-t-this."

"Yes, we can," Brooke says while turns Haley around. "Stop fighting it and just kiss me."

An out of breath Haley bits down on her lip as Brooke leans closer to her. Surprising herself, Haley leans forward and closes the distance between them.

Their tongues battle in dominance and the next thing that Haley knows is that she is lying on her desk with Brooke on top of her. Brooke's hands were trailing down Haley's stomach and reaching its way to the waistband on her jeans inching further and further until…

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

Haley slams down on her alarm clock waking up in sweat. Eventually Haley's breathing comes back to normal as she stares at the ceiling.

"I need a cold shower."

* * *

After a half hour in the shower Haley walks into the kitchen and sees her daughter eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning baby, you're up early."

"I know I wanted to get to school extra early."

"How come?"

"So, I can hang out with Piper."

"Hmm."

After Lexie takes a bite of her cereal she asks her mom a question.

"Momma, who is Brooke?"

Haley looks at her daughter with a raised eyebrow.

"Lex, where have you heard that name before?"

"You were screaming it while you were sleeping. Momma you were loud."

Haley's face blushes a beat red and her eyes get really wide.

"Um…Lexie hurry up and finish eating so I can get you to school," Haley says before rushing into her bedroom and closing her door.

"Momma is being weird," Lexie mumbles before finishing her cereal.

* * *

Peyton walks into her best friend's room and whistles when she sees the clothes everywhere in Brooke's room.

"What happened in here?"

Brooke looks at Peyton with a frown.

"I have nothing to wear."

"Brooke, you have a whole closet full of clothes, although now they are all over your floor."

Brooke pouts and sits on her bed.

"So, who is Brooke trying to impress?"

"Nobody," Brooke mumbles.

"Does it happen to be a certain teacher of ours?"

Brooke looks at Peyton with a raised eyebrow.

"Am I that obvious."

"Normally no, but Brooke, all you have talked about in the last week has been Miss Haley James."

Brooke shrugs her shoulders.

"She intrigues me."

"I know that, but Brooke nothing can happen. You are in high school and she's your teacher."

"I know, but a girl can certainly well dream."

"True, but one thing you did forget Brooke."

"What's that?"

"Haley is new here she hasn't seen all of your clothes yet."

Brooke smiles and jumps up to grab the clothes nearest to her and runs into her bed room.

"Haley James, you are certainly in some trouble," Peyton mumbles as she looks around Brooke's room.

* * *

After Haley finished dropping her daughter off at school Haley drove to work. Once she reached the parking lot her phone went off.

"This Haley…oh hey Miles…yeah…I'll have Lexie call you later okay? Alright bye."

Haley hangs up the phone and gets out of her car.

"Hey Miss James," a voice says behind Haley. She turns around and is in front of Brooke.

"Um…hello Brooke…I have to go excuse me?" Haley says quickly before she runs off.

"Well that was weird," Brooke whispers before she catches Peyton's eye. Brooke shrugs her shoulders and watches as Peyton step closer to her.

"What was that about?"

"I have no idea. C'mon let's get to class," Brooke says before walking away.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton entered Haley's classroom a little after the bell and took their seats right away. Lucas and Nathan were absent today. Haley turns away from the board and somehow she instantly locks eyes with Brooke who smiles a genuine smile for her.

"Okay class so yesterday we started talking about…" Haley continued to teach the class as best as she could with Brooke being in the same room with her. Every time she saw Brooke she thought back to her dream and how great that feeling was to just let go.

The bell rang and everyone left except for Brooke. Haley looked up from her papers as Brooke was walking closer to her.

"Can I help you Brooke?"

Brooke laughs and shakes her head.

"No, I was just wondering why you tried to avoid me."

Haley stands up from her desk and shakes her head.

"No I wasn't," Haley says not too convincingly.

Brooke raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, you were."

"Excuse me?" Haley says before walking out of her class room and into the teacher's bathroom.

Brooke quickly follows her and locks the door. When Brooke walks in she sees Haley splash her face with water. Haley looks into the mirror and instantly turns around.

"You can't be in here Brooke."

Brooke shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what I did wrong."

Haley shakes her head.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Haley whispers.

Brooke bites her lip and lets out a breath.

"Forgive me?"

Haley looks at her in surprise.

"For what?"

"For this," Brooke says before she walks over to Haley and starts to kiss her. Haley was so lost with the feeling of Brooke's lips on hers that she couldn't respond.

Brooke steps back getting ready to make a quick exit.

Dream Brooke's words started to float in Haley's head as soon as she knew that Brooke was going to bolt. "_Stop fighting it and just kiss me."_

Haley grabs Brooke's hand and drags her more towards her. Haley leans in and starts to kiss Brooke causing both girls to smile. Brooke moves her hands to Haley's waist while Haley's move around Brooke's neck.

Their tongues battle in dominance as they both get lost in the feeling of their lips on each other.

**

* * *

**

A/N-Good or bad…I hope I made up for the beginning of this chapter…REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!


	5. Ch 4 What am I Doing?

**A/N-This update goes out to xNOBODYSxHOMEx. Hope this satisfies you for awhile.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: What am I Doing?

_Dream Brooke's words started to float in Haley's head as soon as she knew that Brooke was going to bolt. "Stop fighting it and just kiss me."_

_Haley grabs Brooke's hand and drags her more towards her. Haley leans in and starts to kiss Brooke causing both girls to smile. Brooke moves her hands to Haley's waist while Haley's move around Brooke's neck._

_Their tongues battle in dominance as they both get lost in the feeling of their lips on each other._

As both girls were kissing like no tomorrow. Their minds drifted to different places.

_She is such a good kisser-Brooke_

_I can't believe I'm doing this-Haley_

_These lips are so soft-Brooke_

_God I could get used to this-Haley_

Haley pulls away from Brooke out of breath and stands on the other side of the room. Haley closes her eyes and sighs.

"That shouldn't have happened," Haley whispers.

Brooke steps closer to Haley, but Haley puts up her hands.

"Then why did it because if I remember correctly you kissed me."

"I was wrong and it can't happen again."

"Haley, it's okay. You can totally like me," Brooke says with a smile.

Haley looks up at Brooke and shakes her head.

"No I can't. Brooke you are 17 years old and I'm your teacher. I can't. Don't tell anybody," Haley says before running out of the bathroom.

Brooke sighs and leans against the sink and smiles as she puts her fingers to her lips.

"She totally likes me."

* * *

Haley and Lexie walk into the house and Haley sits down on the couch. After Lexie puts her stuff in her room she joins her mother on the couch.

"What's wrong momma?" Lexie asks with a smile.

Haley looks at Lexie and smiles sadly.

"Mommy made a mistake today."

"Did you get in trouble?"

Haley chuckles.

"No, but I could if I continue with the mistake."

"Then don't continue."

"I wish it were that easy baby, I really do," Haley says as she leans her head on the couch.

* * *

Brooke walks into Peyton's room and lies down on her bed. Peyton looks at her best friend with a raised eyebrow.

"What's up with you Brooke?"

Brooke sits up and looks at her best friend.

"I have to tell you something, but you have to swear that you won't tell anybody."

Peyton, hearing the seriousness in Brooke's voice, sits down on her bed.

"You can tell me anything."

"I kissed Haley."

Peyton's eyes go wide.

"Brooke, you could get in some serious trouble."

"She kissed me back."

"Oh," Peyton whispers.

"Peyton, what the hell am I going to do? She's my teacher and I like her, but she says it can't go any further, but SHE kissed ME BACK."

"Brooke, teachers can't date their students. That's how it is."

"Yeah, well that rule is retarded."

"Tomorrow is going to be hell for you isn't it?" Peyton asks as she lies down.

Brooke turns to Peyton.

"Damn straight."

The next day Brooke walks into Haley's classroom and sees a substitute teacher. Brooke frowns and takes her seat next to Peyton.

"I guess she is really avoiding you," Peyton whispers.

"I guess so," Brooke whispers back.

* * *

Haley opens up the door to her house and smiles and the man behind it.

"Hello Miles."

"Hey buddy," Miles says as he hugs Haley.

"You're a little early, Lexie is at school."

Miles nods his head and walks into the house.

"I know, but you sounded like you needed to talk to me about some stuff."

Haley nods her head and sits down on the couch.

"You always got me didn't you?"

"Always Hales."

Miles sits down on the couch and Haley puts her head in his lap.

"I did something really stupid and I'm scared."

"What'd you do Haley?"

"I kissed a student," Haley whispers.

"Haley, what are you thinking?"

"Miles, I don't know. This girl is like so different and it scares me because I can't stop thinking about her."

Miles plays with Haley's hair and sighs.

"You do realize you could get in serious trouble here."

"I know this Miles. I haven't been able to think about anything else."

"Haley, if you plan on doing anything wait until this girl is like 18 and out of high school. Then nobody can do anything about it."

"Why are you so understanding about all of this?"

Miles sighs and looks at Haley.

"Because I love you and you're hurting and I've never seen you like this before so I know something is going on with that heart of yours, but for now you should ignore it."

"And if I can't?" Haley asks quietly.

"Be ready to deal with the consequences. Consequences that deal with losing Lexie."

"I don't want that to happen."

"Neither do I, but it's a possibility and that you serve jail time and never teach again."

"My life is so complicated right now," Haley complains.

Miles laughs and kisses Haley's forehead.

"Well I'll take Lexie off of your hands for a few days and you can sit and think with your thoughts. You could possibly figure some things out."

Haley sighs.

"I really hope so."

After Miles left to pick up Lexie, Haley was left to think about her thoughts and what she was going to do about Brooke.

_I like her I know that, but what can happen? Nothing because nothing is going to happen. She is the student and I am the teacher and nothing can happen. I can't lose my daughter. Brooke and my stupid feelings._

A knock on the door brought Haley out of her thoughts. Haley goes to open the door and is in shock.

"Brooke, how do you know where I live?"

**

* * *

**

A/N-I'm ending this update here because I feel like it. I know it's another cliffhanger, but I couldn't help it. What do you think?


	6. Ch 5 Dirty Little Secret

**A/N-It's been awhile, but I had this on my computer for awhile…I haven't been getting much reviews so I hope to rectify the situation. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Five: Dirty Little Secret**

* * *

_Let me know that I've done wrong,_

_When I've known this all along,_

_I go around a time or two,_

_Just to waste my time with you._

Brooke smiles and responds.

"Well you are the only new person to move to Tree Hill so I took a guess."

Haley nods her head.

"You can't be here."

"I know that, but I have to talk to you…whatever happened between wasn't wrong okay."

Haley shakes her head.

"Brooke, you are 17 years old and I am 23."

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,_

_Find out games you don't wanna play,_

_You are the only one that needs to know--_

Brooke steps inside without hesitation and slams the door before Haley can say or do anything.

"Age doesn't matter."

Haley puts her hand on Brooke's shoulders.

"I am your teacher that's it nothing can happen," Haley says adamantly.

Brooke shrugs off Haley's hands and starts pacing in front of her.

"You can't tell me that when we kissed you felt nothing at all. You have to tell me that when we kissed there was this spark it was incredible," Brooke says but stands in front of Haley, "you have to tell me that you felt something because I hate rejection."

Haley can see water in Brooke's eyes-it was that or in hers- and she knew what Brooke was talking about. She always had heard stories about the spark. Like that in one moment when your lips touch that it feels like heaven and nothing could ruin it. It's in that moment that you know you belong to that one person for eternity. The spark that defines what your heart feels. And in that moment Haley knew. Haley knew that Brooke owned her heart.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret,_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret,_

_Who has to know?_

"You weren't wrong," Haley whispers.

Brooke looks up at Haley.

"It isn't fair."

Haley nods her head.

"I know, but Brooke despite what I felt I can't…I could lose everything. I could lose my daughter and she means more to be than anything in this world."

_When we live such fragile lives,_

_It's the best way we survive,_

_I go around a time or two,_

_Just to waste my time with you,_

"I can tell."

Brooke looks around the room.

"You have a nice house."

Haley chuckles and steps closer to Brooke and grabs her hand.

"I don't know what it is, but you're all I can think about."

Brooke shows off her dimples.

"Same with me…I mean you are all I can think about."

"That may be true Brooke, but we can't do this."

Brooke glares at her teacher.

"Broken record much? We can be a secret Haley."

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,_

_find out games you don't wanna play,_

_you are the only one that needs to know---_

Haley shakes her head.

"No we really can't."

Brooke crosses her arms over her chest.

"Then where the hell does that lead us?"

"It doesn't. Maybe you should go Brooke. In fact I think it's time you go."

Brooke sighs and walks out of Haley's house. Haley closes her eyes as soon as her butt hits the couch.

_

* * *

_

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret._

Brooke enters her best friend's bed room and flops down on the couch.

"Haley's a tease."

Peyton looks away from her computer and raises an eyebrow.

"Explanation needed Brooke," Peyton says with an amused look.

Brooke sits up and leans against Peyton's headboard.

"I went to talk to Haley about her and I and she kind of just repeated that nothing could happen over and over again."

"Brooke, you have to let it go. As your best friend I think it is my job to tell you that what you are doing is a lost cause. She's your teacher and that's it. Nothing can come from it…nothing."

"But I really like her," Brooke whispers.

"I know you do, but you will find someone in no time. You're Brooke Davis."

"It just might not be enough."

_

* * *

_

Who has to know?

_The way she feels inside (inside!)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny (can't deny!)_

_These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie!)_

_And all I've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life back!_

Haley stood in front of her classroom with a word written on her chalkboard.

_Truth_

"What is truth? Is it a word or is it something that someone should do? What is truth to you guys?"

Brooke raises her hand and everyone looks at her in shock.

"Brooke," Haley calls out.

"Truth is an action. It's right and there is nothing hidden behind it. Take for example two people who have feelings for each other and have admitted it, but won't do anything about it. Truth…it sucks," Brooke states before grabbing her bag and walking out of the room.

Peyton and Haley watch as Brooke storms out of the classroom. Peyton looks at Haley and sighs.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret._

_(Just another regret)_

A few minutes later the bell rings and everyone files out of the classroom except for Peyton. Haley looks at her and raises an eyebrow.

"Can I help you with something Peyton?"

"If you want to talk to her she'll be at home alone. Her parents don't really care about her and they let her fend for herself," Peyton says as she walks towards the door.

"Why'd you tell me all of that?"

"So that you would make things right with my best friend and don't worry my mouth is shut."

_

* * *

_

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret,_

_Dirty little secret,_

_Dirty little secret._

Haley walks up to Brooke's door step and knocks on her door. She knows that if she is caught there will be consequences, but Haley can't think about that right now. All she can think is Brooke.

Brooke opens the door and is surprised to see Haley.

"So they table have turned," Brooke states.

"You're right truth does suck, but I also believe taking risks are worth it."

Before Brooke has a chance to respond she feels Haley's lips attach to hers and she smiles and warps her arms around Haley's waist and walks them backward into Brooke's house where she kicks the door closed.

_Who has to know?_

_Who has to know?_


	7. Ch 6 Something is Different

**A/N-It's been awhile and I apologize you Baley fans. To be completely honest I have been toying with another Baley story and I just don't know if it would be any good. If you want to hear more about it please tell me because then I can get your opinions.**

**As of right now the chapters will be shorter than usual only because I have a lot of things on my mind, but as long as there are updates you should be happy…READ AND REVIEW…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Something is Different

The minutes seemed to slip away for Brooke and Haley. After Haley had appeared at Brooke's doorstep everything had changed and both of them could feel it. They were just too afraid to see it.

Haley and Brooke are currently on Brooke's couch and Haley is running her fingers through Brooke's hair as they sat and watched _Life Unexpected._

"Tell me about your life," Haley whispers.

Brooke looks up at Haley and smiles.

"Why?"

Haley smirks and kisses Brooke on the lips.

"Because I want to know you."

"What do you want to know?" Brooke whispers.

Haley grabs Brooke's hand and interlocks their fingers.

"Whatever you feel comfortable with."

"My parents are Richard and Victoria and they are never around so I pretty much raised myself. I have done things in my life that I am not proud of and I try to make up for my mistakes and I will continue to do so for the rest of my life."

"Everyone makes mistakes Brooke, but it doesn't mean you have to make them right every day."

Brooke nods her head.

"I know that, but it just something that I want to do."

Haley looks at the girl in her lap and smiles.

"Well unlike you my parents were around, but I only really could count on was my sister Quinn. My mom's name is Lydia and my father's name is Jimmy. Now this is the part where it gets real personal…I have never had a serious relationship or much of one before."

Brooke looks at Haley and raises an eyebrow.

"But you have a daughter."

Haley chuckles and nods her head.

"I do. Miles and I are best friends and he was my first kiss and he was also the one that I lost my virginity to. 9 months after I lost my virginity I had a baby girl in my arms that counted on me for everything."

"Your first time and you got pregnant?"

Haley nods her head. Brooke bits her lip and asks Haley a question.

"Have you had sex with girls before?"

"Why would you want to know that Brooke? Do you think you are going to get lucky?"

Brooke blushes and shakes her head.

"No, it's just a question."

"There was one girl in college, that I had my first relations with and we went out for about a few months, but the moment that I mention Lexie she ran and I never saw her again."

"That sucks," Brooke whispers.

Haley nods her head in agreement and sighs.

"I've only been in love twice in my life. My first real relationship was with Julie. I loved her so much. I lost my virginity to her and she made the best night of my life. We were together for 7 months and then she moved so we ended it because neither of us wanted a long distance relationship. I talked to her a few times, but that is it."

Haley could see tears in Brooke's eyes and she kissed them away.

"You don't have to continue you know that right?"

Brooke takes a breath and nods her head.

"I do though. I need to get it out. Anyway, the second relationship that I had was with Lucas and again I found myself in love, but he loved my best friend more so I let him go. When the school year started I told myself that I was going to find love and then I met you and everything changed."

"Brooke."

Brooke sits up and looks Haley in the eyes.

"I don't know exactly what I am feeling. I have no idea if its love or lust. I don't think its lust, but anyway I can't explain it, but I know in my heart that something is different."

"You aren't the only one Brooke. I just wished I wasn't your teacher. Then it wouldn't be as bad."

"Haley, do you really want to do this? Do you want to be with me?"

Haley closes her eyes and nods her head slowly.

"I do, but Brooke for the rest of the school year it's going to take a toll on us and I mean seriously because if I think at one point that I will lose Lexie. I will end it. You have to understand that she is more important. She has to be more important."

Brooke smiles and straddles Haley's lap.

"I understand completely. She should be first just as long as I am second," Brooke says with a smile.

Haley rests her forehead on Brooke's.

"I think that will work."

"Good," Brooke whispers before pulling Haley into a searing kiss that would leave anybody breathless.

**

* * *

**

A/N-So if you want to hear about my Baley idea let me know when you review or you can message me…thanks for reading and please review…


End file.
